Talk:Ultra-Humanite
Human? Ultra-Humanite is categorised as a "Human". I might be wrong, but he looks like an ape meaning he should be under "Animal". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't he an albino ape? In the comics, at least... 08:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::In the comics, he's a human who has transplanted his brain into an albino gorilla. But because we've only seen the gorilla part so far, I think he's better off at Animals. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::In that case, I've changed the category to animals. 21:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Tolifhar Should there be an article for Tolifhar? Given that Ultra-Humanite is a combination of two different entities (Tolifhar and CIT-Dolores Winters), Tolifhar should have an entry of his own. ― 'Thailog' 12:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 12:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Agreed. It's essentially the same thing as Dr. Fate and his hosts... Except putting on the Helmet doesn't kill the host. -- Psypher 14:27, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Seeing as Tolifhar is the gorilla, shouldn't the real name in Ultra-Humanite's article be removed?--Godblaster (talk) 18:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Female brain I can totally see why Ultra-Humanite's brain is listed as female given the evidence shown, but it's not.--Gweisman (talk) 21:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, I'm confused. Does that mean that Ultra-Humanite does not have a female human brain, or that he has a male one, or that he retains his gorilla brain? ― Thailog 23:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it's safe to go for the male option. Sure, conjecture, but that's what he always was. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Huh. Ok, am I missing something here? The comics say and show that Tolifhar's brain was replaced with the "old woman's". ― Thailog 23:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Comic info: the creepy scientist U-H placed his own brain in the woman. ::::So, the gorilla saw a brain moved from the old woman to Tolifhar. He didn't know it wasn't hers to begin with. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:29, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Bingo!--Gweisman (talk) 23:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ew. ― Thailog 23:59, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Currently there's nothing on the page that reflects this information. At least not clearly, and it should. At first glance, any reader will infer that UH has a brain of a female human. ― Thailog 18:12, August 11, 2019 (UTC) :I've added it to the history. ― Psypher 22:50, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Human image For the sake of completnes can some one edit down the image from the link below to get Dolores Winters(correct original spelling) face?--FossilLord 21:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/youngjustice/guides/comic/yj19fp4.jpg :First, both spellings Dolores and Delores have been used, so both are "correct". :Second: I'm pretty sure there's a tweet or something by Luciano Vecchio with info about her, and her name. Can't find it. :That, plus the note from Greg above, might mean we need to rewrite stuff. :But yeah, I'll grab an image from the comic. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe I should have said peach or something because this is a pretty harsh response, and i was just pointing out that Dolores was the correct original spelling because i have the reprint issue from where she first appeared. Also thanks for editing the image could you direct me to a site so i could learn to do this on my own?--FossilLord 15:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC)